It is known that aquariums can be mounted on a wall, for example as disclosed in Chinese Patent No. 01218362.8. However, the aquarium of this publication has a complicate multi-layered structure expensive to manufacture, and is heavy and therefore difficult to mount on a wall.
The invention seeks to mitigate or at least alleviate such problems by providing an improved wall-mountable aquarium.